


How They Met

by sunshinecollins



Series: Sterek Universe [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecollins/pseuds/sunshinecollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: “my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing”</p><p>OR</p><p>Stiles and Derek meet at college and Stiles drinks too much caffeine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Met

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfic so I’m extremely nervous about how this is going to go. I’m not entirely sure I actually like what I’ve written but hey, isn’t that part of being a writer? Also, I know I’ve written in third person but I, unintentionally, ended up focusing on Derek’s perspective. I was going to go back and write a bit of Stiles’ thoughts and stuff but it just seemed too messy that way. Now that I’ve rambled on enough, I hope you enjoy and any constructive criticism is more than welcome!  
> P.S. If you'd like me to carry this on then please let me know! I was thinking of doing little snippets of their lives together.

People always loved to hear how the infamous Derek and Stiles came to be a couple. When people find out that Derek and Stiles are together their immediate reaction is one of surprise, no one ever would picture them together, but as soon as they see the couple interact they know it would be equally as shocking for them not to be together.

When people ask how they met and came to be a couple, they always expect a dramatic and exciting tale of courtship when in fact their story is a simple one. 

Stiles loves telling the story whereas Derek doesn't see the point, which somehow seems appropriate given the couple, but Derek always listens as eagerly as whoever is being told. 

The story is a simple one but that’s what makes it special.

//

Derek was always early to his lectures. He valued his education, unlike some of his peers, but that could have been due to the fact he was a few years their senior. 

He always chose to sit in the middle of the lecture halls, close enough to the front to stay focused and engaged but not too close as to be picked for every discussion. In fact, Derek mostly sat by himself. His rugged features and his tendency to unintentionally scowl made people steer away from him. Derek didn't mind as such, he liked his privacy, but it could get a little lonely sometimes. 

On this particular day the lecture was set to start at 7 am due to some timetabling issue but Derek was still early nonetheless. He was setting out his notepad and pen when he noticed someone heading towards him. 

Derek had seen this guy numerous times in his lectures, he was kind of hard to miss seeing how energetic he always was. Derek had a slight crush, he hated to admit, due to how much carefree confidence the guy seemed to exude. 

He looked to be slightly shorter than Derek, not that that was a problem, with short brown hair and the most adorable dimples to ever grace a person’s face. Derek always found himself accidentally staring at the boyish man and would always scold himself for doing so once he would realise.

Although Derek had never met the guy he did know that he went by the name Stiles, though it wasn't his actual name. 

So, when Derek saw that the very same guy he had a childish crush on was heading towards him, he began to panic slightly. He focused on setting out his things, though a notepad and a pen doesn't really require much attention, in order to avoid eye contact. It was only when Stiles sat right next to him did he look up.

He looked nothing like his usual energetic self and more like a zombie, albeit a hot one Derek thought. 

Derek stayed silent as he watched Stiles retrieve a can of energy drink from his bag, open up his partially full coffee cup and pour the energy drink into it. Derek’s eyes widened at the act.

Surely he’s not going to drink that? Derek thought, shocked. 

It was then that he turned to Derek, raised his cup in a toasting manner and said “I'm going to die” before downing the whole cup. 

Now, Derek wasn't usually one to talk much, especially not to someone he’s never met, but he couldn't help himself on this occasion. 

“What the fuck? You do realise you could die from doing that, don’t you?” He scolded, as though he was someone’s mother. Stiles shrugged unaffected.

“Well, I did just tell you that I'm going to die so it’s kind of obvious that I realise that.” He quipped, sarcasm dripping from every word. Derek almost physically recoiled at Stiles’ words, not used to people speaking to him like that. 

Rather than responding to Stiles’ sarcasm, partially because Derek didn't want to start some sort of an argument but mostly because he was left speechless, Derek returned to staring at his notebook and pen. 

Well, any chance of acting upon that crush has just gone up in smoke, Derek thought bitterly.

A tense silence loomed over the two for a few moments before Stiles spoke again. 

“Look, I'm sorry for how I just acted. It was bratty and uncalled for. As you can tell, by my drinking of liquid death, I'm not exactly in a great mood. This 7 am lecture isn't exactly what I need right now.” Stiles apologises and Derek is honestly touched by it. Most people would have just ignored it and left it to simmer. Derek cleared his throat before speaking, afraid his voice might crack.

“It’s okay, apology accepted. I probably could have filtered my response a bit as well.” He chuckled nervously and Stiles gives a small smile, probably as much of one as he can currently muster. 

“Well, now that we've resolved that, I'm Stiles and am currently part zombie.” Stiles introduces. Derek has to hold himself from responding with “I know” in order to maintain some level of chill. 

“I'm Derek. Nice to meet you.” He responds and smiles, which had become a rarity. Derek took a moment to look at the clock and noticed that their lecturer should have been here by now. Stiles, upon noticing where Derek’s gaze was, let out a sigh.

“Please, tell me I did not just risk drinking liquid death for the lecturer to not even show up?” Stiles groans and buries his head in his hands. 

Derek laughs a little at the sight but also feels a pang of sympathy for Stiles. 

“On the bright side of things, if she doesn’t show up in the next 10 minutes we get to leave.” Derek says in an attempt to make Stiles feel better. It seems to have some sort of effect as the younger boy lifts his head and looks at Derek with a glint in his eyes.

“You’re right. You know, if she doesn't show up we should hang out. I would go back to bed but seeing as I just dosed myself up on caffeine I figure I might as well do something.” He suggests casually and Derek almost has a heart attack. 

Derek’s mind almost explodes at the idea of hanging out with the guy he’s been drooling over for the semester.

“Hang out? Um – yeah – I, that sounds like it could be fun.” Derek manages to get out. Stiles, whether he noticed it or not, doesn't comment on Derek’s nervous stutter for which Derek is grateful for. 

“That’s great, dude. We can hang in my dorm if you like? Doubt many places will be open just yet.” Stiles suggests with a wide grin on his face. Derek almost chokes at the idea of being in Stiles’ dorm room. 

Since when did Derek Hale act like a teenager when it came to hanging out with guys? Oh, yeah, since he developed a huge crush on Stiles. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. We could always take a look at our next assignment? See if either of us could help the other?” Derek proposes, attempting to act casual even though his mind is squealing like a teenage girl. 

“Yeah, whatever you want. My roommate won’t be there so we won’t be disturbed.” Stiles drops in with a sly smirk on his face. Derek simply nods in response, afraid of what might come out his mouth. 

The next few minutes pass in a comfortable silence as both men stare at the clock. Soon, another student calls out “Time!” and people gradually leave one by one. Both Derek and Stiles pack away their things and head out of the lecture hall towards Stiles’ dorm room. Small talk is made as the two walk and soon they’re standing in Stiles’ room.

“Welcome! Sorry the place is a bit of a mess but my roommate, Scott, and I aren't exactly the tidiest of people.” Stiles shrugs apologetically and picks up random items of clothing off the floor and shoves them haphazardly wherever he can get them. 

“No problem, my place isn't exactly pristine either.” Derek comments although technically it’s a lie, Derek’s apartment barely looks like anyone lives there. Stiles grabs his laptop from his bag as well as a few books and settles himself on his bed, leaning against the wall. 

“Come make yourself comfortable.” He says and taps the space next to him. Derek takes a deep breath and joins Stiles, trying not to over think what’s happening. The two soon settle into a discussion about their upcoming assignment. 

It turns out trying to ignore his thoughts doesn't work too well for Derek. He spends every single minute excruciatingly aware of how close to Stiles he is, the warmth from Stiles’ body radiating out and caressing Derek. 

Derek tries his hardest to act normal until Stiles’ hand accidentally grazes Derek’s knee whilst trying to reach a book. The contact elicits a sharp intake of breath from Derek and Stiles almost freezes at the reaction. 

The two stay in tense silence for a minute before Stiles moves, angling his body towards Derek.

“Hey, are you okay? Sorry if human contact is, like, a big no for you or something. I didn't mean to touch you, not that I didn't want to y’know because I mean look at you, oh god not that I was trying to touch you up or anything! Jesus, I should shut up, I'm seriously regretting drinking all that caffeine but seriously I -” Stiles’ rambling is soon cut off by Derek pressing his lips against his.

Stiles freezes momentarily before relaxing into the warmth of Derek’s lips. Derek caresses the back of Stiles’ neck in order to bring him closer, not wanting there to be any space between them, as Stiles threads his fingers through Derek’s dark locks. The two seem to move in perfect harmony, as though they were made to be together. 

When they break apart, breathing heavily, they simply stare at one another not seeming to know what just happened or even how it happened. Derek seems to realise what he did as his eyes go wide and curses.

“I'm so sorry Stiles, I don’t know what came over me. I should not have done that, fuck, I'm so sorry.” Derek stutters out apologetically. Stiles seems to take a moment to let the words sink in before he answers. 

“I'm not sorry. Look, I'm going to be completely honest here, mostly because the amount of caffeine I have pumping through my veins right now isn't exactly giving me much restraint, but I have been wanting something like that to happen for quite a while now. So, I'm not sorry; at all.” Stiles looks Derek in the eyes and Derek can see the sincerity behind them. 

“You have? I didn't even think you knew I existed until today,” Derek chuckles anxiously. “If we’re having honesty hour then, truth is, I have had the biggest crush on you for quite some time now but I could never build up the courage to even say hello to you, let alone ask you out.” 

Both men stare at one another momentarily before breaking out in wide grins and laughing.

“So, we've both been hopelessly pining over one other for ages without realising we could have done this long before now?” Stiles asks in disbelief.

“Sounds about right.” Derek concedes, still grinning. 

“Well, in that case, we better make up for lost time.” Stiles says before claiming Derek’s lips once again, forgetting all about the assignment flashing on the laptop screen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for future fics with any OTP (unless i have no clue but i'm fairly well versed with ships) then feel free to comment or tweet me (u/n on my profile) - thanks!


End file.
